Who is Rachel Berry?
by Kelli Apple
Summary: AU: Rachel Berry isn't who you think she is. She's isn't just the female lead for the New Directions. Jesse St. James is, on the other hand, is exactly who he claims to be. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Rachel's Point of View**

"Rachel Berry speaking… What do you need to talk about?... I promise I won't freak out… YOU DID WHAT?!... I can't believe that you would deice something like that before asking me… I think I should get a say, if our voices aren't compatible then we might as well kiss Nationals goodbye… Mom, we have the potential of being amazing and shocking everyone with the secret weapon, but it won't work if this new lead can't keep up with me, after all I'm a star and you should know that… This is NOT about me sharing the spotlight, this is about my genuine concern for the group, and we can't throw away the National's title… I'll see you this afternoon… What do you mean you don't want me to come?... Mom, you won't even tell me the male lead's name… Fine, I won't visit today… love you too mom… bye." I hung up my phone and smirked to myself. If my mom honestly though she wouldn't see me today then she is seriously underestimating me. If there is one thing I learned from her, it's that you never reveal your true plans until it's too late to turn back.

I closed my locker and make my way to the school's parking lot. I would normally be on my way to see what the New Directions are wasting their time on this week, but I had bigger fish to fry. I unlock my white Beetle and the school's head jock jogs over to me.

"Rachel, aren't you staying for glee club today?" He asked, his puppy eyes searching for an answer in mine.

"I can't, I have a doctor's appointment and then my dads want to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate their anniversary. I'll be in school tomorrow though." I gave him a small smile and he leaves. It's pathetic how gullible he can be and it's painfully obvious how much he likes me, but I don't have time for a boyfriend. It's not that I don't want one, my I gave my heart to one boy and he played it to the beat.

I was lost in my thoughts, and before I knew it, I was pulling into Carmel's auditorium parking lot. It's filled with Vocal Adrenaline's classic black Range Rovers, which are a stark contrast to my little punch buggy. Inside of the theater, I see my mom on stage and the rest of the team sitting in the first three rows. I stayed hidden in the shadows, wanting to know what she is going to say before I make my presence known.

 **Jesse's Point of View**

"Jesse, please come to center stage." Shelby said, I stood up and obeyed. I'm not sure as to why she wants me front and center unless she is using me for an example.

"As all of you know, Jesse is our new male lead, which means he needs to be ready for when we bring in our female lead because we all know how picky she can be. That being said, I think that it's best to let Jesse sing a solo before we prepare him for everything our female lead will say." Shelby smiled and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Wait a second, there is another lead? Why didn't Shelby tell me this sooner? I am a star; I shouldn't have to share my spotlight with anyone, especially if I don't even know their name. Obviously they are talented if they are the lead for Vocal Adrenaline, but no one is as talented as I am and no one, I mean NO ONE can keep up with Jesse St. James. It's just unheard of.

I waited for the music to begin, but instead of the opening notes to my very well prepared solo filling the room, it was that of a Broadway classic.

"On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him 'til morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me" A voice sings and the entire team seems to pale recognizing who it was singing. I try to spot the owner, but she has hidden herself well amongst the shadows.

"In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us" She manages to make her way down the isle in a very similar way to that of female lead from the New Directions during sectionals. But her voice holds so much more power and emotion, there is absolutely no way they should be the same person.

"I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him...

But only on my own…" She face me full on during the ending an I was at a lost for words. There she was. Rachel Berry. The girl I met in the music store and she is the exact person I convinced myself she wasn't.

The team was left speechless and I can't say I blame them. I looked behind her at Shelby and raised my eyebrow.

"I know you think that our little impromptu concert in the mall was a sign that we belong together, but I am just so out of your league. Now I suggest you leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself." I tell her and she laughed. My brows knit together in furry. No one laughs at Jesse St. James.

"It's cute you think I'm here because of you. Honestly I found your preformance of Lionel Richie's _Hello_ lacking in emotional depth." She retorted words similar to what he said about her Sectional's preformance. "But then again I'm just the female lead of a small little show choir. Maybe you've heard of them?" She paused for a minute to act as if she were trying to remember the name herself. I was just about to answer for her but was cut off when she beat me to it. "Vocal Adrenaline."

 **Rachel's Point of View**

"Rachel Barbra Berry! I told you that you were not to show up today! What will happen if the New Direction's coach gets suspicious? I cannot have you blowing our cover!" She yelled at me and Jesse stepped in.

"Hold on, Rachel is the brilliant spy that you sent to the New Directions? She is the reason why they won Sectionals!" He stated as if that was something that Shelby didn't already know.

"Jesse, I told her that she was allowed to sing the solo for sectionals, although it defeated all the work she put into leaking the first set list, she deserved to spend her time in the spot light. But, none of that matters because she just blew her cover. Rachel you can't have a doctor's appointment on the same two days for the last three weeks." Shelby sighed and I internally curse at myself before I get a brilliant idea.

"I can, if they say anything about it I'll just come clean, I'll tell them that they are right and I haven't been going to the doctor's, that I have actually been seeing an old friend and things between us are starting to get serious." I smiled to myself. I knew that it is a risk and that Shelby was going to insist that I now needed to pick someone to play the role of my fake boyfriend, but at least I knew it won't be Jesse.

"So now we need someone to play you old friend turned boyfriend. Any volunteers?"

Justin raised his hand and I beamed. He was my best friend on the team and the mastermind behind my undercover wardrobe. I mean the way I usually dress and the way McKinley Rachel dresses are polar opposites and that's why it's perfect.

"Jesse!" Shelby said with a smirk. "Thank you so much for volunteering. I think this would also give you and Rachel the perfect opportunity to get to know one another and be the perfect leads I expect you to be."

Jesse opened his mouth to protest but shelby left before he could say anything.

"Well at lest we have a decent cover story as to how I met the lead of Vocal Adrenaline, but just so you know, they're going to think you're using me to get information." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"But if we are going to date, you have to let me pick out the outfits we are seen together in." Jesse stated and I smirked.

"I mean I don't have a problem with that but you have a very limited selection. After all, I need to keep in character, or they'll get suspicious." He raised an eyebrow to my response, it was clear that he didn't believe me. "If I had a choice I wouldn't be caught dead in these outfits. But Rachel Berry from Lima loves the vintage preppy look. And apparently get's dressed in the dark."

"So if you aren't Rachel Berry from Lima, who are you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to buy me coffee and lucky for you I know the perfect place we can stop at on our way to Lima and you can ask me every question you have." I told him and he nodded.

—

"Lima Bean? Really? They couldn't come up with a better name for their establishment?" Jesse scoffed and I surpassed the urge to roll my eyes. I have to agree with hi the names of most places in Lima are rather cliche and filled with puns.

"That is not a question I can answer." I winked as we walked in. He held the door open and I bit my lip to stop from smiling, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the first time the door was held open for me.

"Then enlighten of questions that you can answer." he simply stated and before I could respond my eyes locked onto a group of all too familiar people.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Someone called out, they had yet to recognize Jesse because he had his back turned to them.

"Hey Kurt, what are you and the entire glee club doing here?" I asked trying not to seem nervous. Jesse raised and eyebrow and smirked, clearly I was failing.

"We're having an impromptu meeting. Actually I think we could use your opinion on this." He said and I nodded and walked over, Jesse following behind me but keeping his head down. As much as I wanted to I couldn't run away, that wouldn't be how Rachel Berry reacted.

"Well then you must be desperate if you tried to hold a meeting without me. What are you guys working on?" I asked and starting looking at the papers they had in front of them. They were profiles on the Vocal Adrenaline members, I furrowed my brow confused as to why they were studying a different team.

"Well Finn said you had a doctors appointment and dinner with your fathers, but that clearly isn't the case." Mercedes spoke up and it was clear that her words were pointed at Jesse and I sighed.

"Yeah who's the guy, man hands?" Santana asked and Jesse picked up his head.

"Rachel what are you doing with the competition?" Kurt asked and I raised an eyebrow, as did Jesse.

"Jesse St. James, meet the New Directions. Everyone, this is my boyfriend." I said still very confused as to why Vocal Adrenaline would be our competition. I mean sure both clubs are going to Regionals but the likelihood of the two clubs competing before Nationals are slim.

"He does't love you Rachel, he's just using you to get information on us so they can beat us at Regionals." Kurt said and my jaw dropped. I could feel Jesse silently laughing and I jabbed him with my elbow, discreetly of course.

"Kurt that's insane Jesse would never use me to spy on us." I defended him and it wasn't like I was lying. Technically I'm using Jesse to spy on them.

"Besides technically you're the one trying to dig up information." Jesse spoke up picking up his own file from the table. He read through it and smirked. "But what can I say, Vocal Adrenaline is perfect."

"Not exactly, it says here their former lead mysteriously disappeared after they won Nationals last year. What's more odd is that all videos of her preformance have been taken down. You can't ever find a picture of her." Artie stated and everyone groaned in frustrated.

"Guys we are't going to beat Vocal Adrenaline by playing their games, frankly they're just too good at it. What we need to do is lock down on a set list and nail every aspect of it." I stated.

"And risk it being leaked again? Not happening, Berry." Quinn chimed in.

As if on cue Jesse's phone started to ring and he rolled his eyes. "I need to take this, I'll be right back Rach." he placed a kiss on the top of my head and headed out of the coffee shop.

"I don't trust Jesse St. Jerk." Santana said and everyone in the group agreed with her.

"Jesse isn't going to spy on us. Vocal Adrenaline has a very rigid rehearsal schedual, so he wouldn't even have the time to make it to our meetings."

"You better be right because it's your spot on the line." Quinn stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's Point of View

"This weeks assignment is Gaga." Our glee club coach stated and the response was a mix of shrieks and groans. I bit my lip to stay quiet, Vocal Adrenaline was also working on a Gaga performance, complete with red lace body suits and crowns.

He dismissed the meeting and everyone began to leave.

"Rachel, why don't we pay your boyfriend a little visit?" Mercedes said and I already knew where this was going.

"Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsals are very private and they don't take spying lightly." I stated and she looked as though she could careless.

"Then we make sure we don't get caught, now grab your bag and let's go, Kurt is waiting for us at your car." She stated and walked out. I ran a hand through my hair and and dialed Shelby's number.

"Rachel is everything alright?" She asked, she knew I would never interrupt a rehearsal.

"Code Red they're coming in to spy." I told her in a hushed tone.

"Well then we'll make sure to put on the best show we possibly can without you. Maybe put them in a bit of a funk without having to go to the school."

"I doubt that will be the case. I mean it's only two of the members and everything will have to be perfect to surprise then." I sighed, "Let Jesse do his Queen number. I know you think he isn't ready, but let him have the spotlight this once, after all you have to highlight your male lead."

"Fine, but only because the number needs the extra help. I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" I could tell that she was smirking and I rolled my eyes just as Mercedes walked back in.

"Ma'am I told you already, you have the wrong number." I stated and hung up before my teammate could question me.

"Rachel let's go or we'll miss out on our only chance." She said earnestly and I nodded, grabbing my bag and headed to the parking lot with her.

Jesse's Point of View

"Alright, change of plans, we're working on something new today." Shelby stated as she stepped out of her office. Everyone seemed confused, we knew Gaga wasn't working but to switch without having the sheet music beforehand was unlike Shelby. "Everyone into positions, if I'm even going to consider this song for Regionals you better be perfect." She shouted out but the end was directed towards me and I finally made the connection.

We nodded and got ready for our cue.

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality" We all began moving perfectly with cue.

Rachel's Point of View

We were in the back, hidden by the shadows. I watched eagerly, biting my tongue to keep myself from bursting out in cheer.

"Oh my Barbra." Kurt stated and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"They weren't that good." I shrugged and before I could elaborate Shelby's voice filled the auditorium.

"That was absolutely dreadful. I want everyone to look at Jesse. Jesse show us your show face." She ordered and Jesse smiled brightly. "That's a show face, you want to look so talented that it's actually hurting you. I want a look so optimistic that it could cure cancer." The rest of the ensemble put on a smile very similar to Jesse's. "Perfect now take five and when you get back I want to actually see you break a sweat." They left the stage and Shelby headed in out direction to enter her office.

I look to my side and Mercedes and Kurt were already gone.

"Rachel where are your friends?" Shelby asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It would appear that they left me for dead." Shelby smirked just as Jesse walked up.

"Jesse take the rest if the day to spend with Rachel, maybe give her friends a bit of a scare. But you guys need to put them in a funk." Shelby reminded us and Jesse nodded.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan." I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his.

We walked out of the back doors and I told Jesse to wait at his car for me. I reach my pale yellow punch buggy and see Mercedes and Kurt waiting there for me.

"Thanks for leaving me in there." I said dryly and they offered an apologetic smile.

"Their coach was heading in out direction and our first thought was to flee... Sorry." Mercedes spoke up and I rolled my eyes.

"Just get in the car." I unlocked the doors and as they were climbing in Jesse ran towards us.

"Rach wait up." He called and I stood there with my door open and Mercedes and Kurt hid in the back. "Wait what are you doing here?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"I wanted to see my amazing boyfriend, I completely forgot you had rehearsal.. But you were amazing." I smiled brightly and he rolled his eyes.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Mercedes." He said looking into the car. "Rach I thought we promised each other not to spy."

"I know and we did... I just know how hard you were working on that song and I wanted to see the final result." I told him honestly. He pulled me a out if earshot of Kurt and Mercedes and looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"You were the one who convinced Shelby to let us do that song?" He asked me and I nodded. Before I could respond he captured his lips in mine and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support on the first chapter. It's nice to see that the fandom hasn't died out. It would mean the world to me if you guys reviewed so I know if you liked it or not. I promise these next few chapters will be very interesting and hopefully you all with stick woth me on this crazy journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's Point of View**

"What were you and St. James talking about?" Mercedes asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"He just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us." I lied but they seemed to by it.

"Honey by that kiss the two of you shared I would say everything is more that okay." Kurt spoke up. I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks, but I chose to ignore it. The rest of the drive home was filled with general talk about what our outfits are going to be for the Gaga assignment and what song we were looking at preforming. As we pulled into my drive way there was an iconic black Range Rover with a license plate that read "STAR1".

"Tell him he needs to go." Mercedes said as soon as we saw the car and Kurt nodded his head.

"I will not. We hardly ever get to spend time together. Besides it's not the person you think it is." I explained and I grabbed my bag and got out of my car. The black Rang Rovers might be and iconic Vocal Adrenaline item, but that license plate was a gift I remember fighting about.

"Well either my eyes are deceiving me or little Miss Rachel Berry has invited some friends over." The owner of the car smirked and I walked over and hugged him.

"Blaine Anderson, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you. And yes I'd like you to meet my friends and fellow glee club members. Kurt, Mercedes, this is my cousin Blaine. Blaine meet Kurt and Mercedes." I dod the obligatory introductions and Kurt seemed shocked.

"So let me get this straight, you're dating the lead of Vocal Adrenaline AND you're cousins with the lead of the Warblers." He asked and I nodded my head.

Blaine looked at me with an amused expression, "You're dating Jesse? I honestly can't be very surprised, I mean the two of you would make the perfect broadway baby."

"Okay stop right there. Rachel has a decent voice but I've defiantly heard better." Mercedes proclaimed and Blaine looked at her as though she had sprouted a second head.

"She was the soul reason why your group won sectionals. And if you even want a shot at winning Regionals I would keep her front and center, but then again I might be a little biased." He shrugged.

"Enough arguing. Kurt, Mercedes, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I smiled and walked inside with Blaine, not surprised to see Jesse already waiting in the living room.

"Alright now let's start the planning behind this funk, Rachel what's your idea?"

 **A few weeks later; Rachel's Point of View**

It was the same monotonous glee club meeting, but I was growing very anxious because today begins our extensive plan. Just as Santana and Kurt began to argue about this week's lesson, Jesse walked into the room.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I asked as though I didn't already know.

"I want to join your glee club." He stared and no one seemed to buy it. "I love you Rachel and I hate the fact that we're two hours away from one another and hardly get to see each other. So I talked to my parents and they allowed me to transfer here to McKinley."

I smiled and hugged him. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

"More like stupidest." Santana chimed in. "I'm sorry but are we really supposed to believe this shit?"

"Ah I see you were able to find the glee club room perfectly fine Mr St James. I hope everything works out and you are happy with your transfer." Mr. Figgans, our principal, stated before leaving and suddenly there were no questions about Jesse's transfer.

"Okay but that doesn't mean he's in the club." Finn spoke up, obviously upset about Jesse being here and now sitting next to me.

"I don't mind auditioning. I have a song prepared if need be." Jesse said honestly and this time Kurt and Mercedes defended him.

"He's in. With Jesse in our team, Regionals is ours for the taking." There was not questions after that. Jesse was a part of the club and we were on the road to a very successful funk.

The club sat in shock as I presented my music video for Run Joey Run. Jesse stormed out of the room just as we planned leaving Puck and Finn dumbfounded. The video was masterfully edited to give the appearance that the three were fighting over me.

"That was... Interesting..." Mr. Schue said and everyone nodded in agreement, except for Finn.

"That was stupid." he pouted as the bell rang dismissing the club meeting.

I found Jesse at his locker and, even though I knew the interaction we were about to have was purely acting, the glare he gave me felt like a stab in the heart.

"So what did you think of the video?" I asked innocently and he slammed his locker shut.

"I should have been enough for you Rachel." Jesse stated and I nodded, actively trying to fight back my tears.

"I knew you'd break my heart." I responded and he just looked at me in complete shock.

"Well that's the funny ting about reputations, everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker, but the fact of the matter is, you broke mine first." Before I could ever form a response he walks past me leaving me on my own.

"Once upon a time

I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart" I performed the final song for this weeks assignment as the club began to leave, it was my apology to Jesse but he walks past me just as everyone else did. Stage one of putting the club into a funk is complete, I just don't know if I'm ready for the next step.

 _A/N: And there goes the third chapter. I'm currently working on chapter four and HOPEFULLY it will be on the longer side, but I make no promises. The story will end with Regionals, but we still have some time until then. As always thank you all you the love on the last chapter and I'll see you again once chapter four is completed._


End file.
